


【GGAD】如何有效地避免你侄子重蹈你的覆辙-番外-敞开裤裆说亮话

by ThatKup



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKup/pseuds/ThatKup





	【GGAD】如何有效地避免你侄子重蹈你的覆辙-番外-敞开裤裆说亮话

1  
“飞机有些晚点，午饭你们吃吧。”  
格林德沃看了眼手表，现在已经是十一点，航班还没起飞。邓布利多交代完时间就准备挂电话。  
“有一把钥匙在门口的地毯下面，”摇滚明星赶紧把话接上，“就给你了。”  
“明白了。”  
“下午见，阿不思。”  
格林德沃说完就等在那里，没有听到挂断的嘟嘟声，他移开手机看到通话时间还在增加。他重新将耳朵贴在听筒上，呼吸放得平缓。  
“阿尔？”  
“下午见。”——嘟嘟。  
See you in the afternoon——格林德沃重新咀嚼这句话时不禁打了个激灵。这让他想起他们二十多年前的约会——明天见、周末见，很简洁，却是一种约定，一次简单的承诺，意味着希望......  
他感到高兴。时隔多年，他终于又能像个孩子一般高兴了。  
此时格林德沃身体里诡计多端的大人提醒高兴地满地打滚的孩子，现在要做的就是把两个小鬼喂饱后支走，这样一来他就能安然和邓布利多过二人假期了。  
没错，按计划的那样。  
“阿不思，”格林德沃从卧室站起身，冲着客厅叫了一嗓子，“带上盖勒特，我们去吃饭！”  
饭后，格林德沃把两位青年和他们的行李送到火车站。孩子们搭下午的欧洲之星先去法国。阿不思和盖勒特早就计划好了假期旅行，原本因为资金问题要从两周缩水到一周。格林德沃听说后二话不说掏钱确保孩子们长达两周的缺席，还买走了邓布利多的知情权。  
欧洲游快乐，小兔崽子们。

2  
进门的时候格林德沃注意到自己的地毯被人动了。不是那种被翻乱的移动，正相反，被摆正了。  
格林德沃瞬间觉得头皮发麻，被一股难以抑制的紧张感攒住。他的阿不思现在就在他的屋子里。说好“下午见”，他们如约而至。  
纽蒙嘉德的下午总是有些阴郁，高耸的阿尔卑斯山遮挡了一部分来自西南方的阳光。此时这些阳光被切成两片，分界线正斜斜地列在格林德沃眼前——他站在阳光里，他的乡下别墅坐落在阴影里。一向无所畏惧的男人鼓起勇气打开门。  
门厅没有开灯。正对着的客厅里，一盏灰色方形壁灯亮在洁白的墙面上。这幢别墅的装潢整体采用欧式简约风格，由灰白黑三色一块块将房间填满。格林德沃尤为偏爱这处“避难所”，很大原因在于他的感官能够得到最大的放松和休憩。  
“阿不思？阿尔？”  
既然灯开着，说明邓布利多已经来了。但这位伙伴还没有露脸。  
格林德沃换下皮鞋，脱下外套挂好，离开玄关向屋内走去。一阵水流声从二楼传来，转眼又消失了。屋主人登上楼梯，朝唯一亮灯的房间看去。  
“阿不思，是你吗？”  
没有回应，但浴室的暖白色灯光照出一个正在不断移动变形的影子。格林德沃站在楼道拐角，静静地等。  
不到一分钟，那人出来了；身着一件白色浴袍，鼻梁上的眼镜还挂着水珠。浴室内外显然有点儿温差，邓布利多刚刚沐浴完的身体还蒸腾着白气，显得不太真切。可能是隔音的问题，邓布利多没有意识到来人，径直去了对面的卧室——事先准备好的客房。  
格林德沃有些不满地呼了口气。他还盘算着万一，（是啊，万一，）邓布利多错进了主卧，就能名正言顺地把人留在房间里。不过转念一想，这也怪不得别人，谁叫他没有叠被子的习惯，还把行李箱敞口放在床边。失策了。  
金发男人蹑手蹑脚地跟上去，走到门口又忍不住停下。房间的门半掩着——邓布利多有关房门的习惯么？他记不得了。不会贸然进去就是被一棒球棍招呼在脸上吧？那可够疼的。  
犹豫再三，他决定做得礼貌些。勾起手指，在房门上轻叩两下问：  
“阿不思？”  
“门开着呢。”  
是啊，门开着呢。习惯被死死防备，这一回门开了才不敢进来。可格林德沃皱起眉想，有什么可怕的？这一回是邓布利多登了他的门，难道礼貌的英国人还能举把消防斧砍了他这屋主人不成？——好吧，既然没有毁容破相断他艺人道路的风险，也不可能身首异处，进去就是了。  
主人强装镇定地推开门，一时没发现房间里的人在哪。于是他的心脏又被莫名其妙地紧攒了一把，险些咳嗽出声。  
别慌，格林德沃提醒自己。他已经在这间小屋度过了无数个假期，不可能闹鬼。  
他的双脚只穿了黑袜子；趾根处有一圈土黄色的线，指甲盖宽窄。此时他感觉到黑色漆木地板有些温暖，这只能说明身体末端发凉。  
但这是他的房子，就算有鬼也是在他心里或名下的鬼。不过他更怕房间里什么都没有，真实到让人明白刚刚的一切只是幻觉。他告诉自己不能回头，那是懦弱和心虚的表现；于是低头看了眼脚下，发现一片淡淡的白光从后面爬来，勉强在地板上留下反射。  
他走了进去，像是怕惊走一只胆小的雀鸟；他因隐约听见了鸟儿的啼叫而相信它的存在，想要找到它，却无从下手。柠檬马鞭草香波的味道通过嗅觉来肯定他的判断；耳朵也听到了新的响动；唯独看不见被比作红胸知更的人，让猎犬感到不安。他继续往前走，那鸟儿藏在一片高大灌木丛（衣柜门板）的后面，正搭建着一座小窝。  
“原来你在这儿。”  
格林德沃松了口气，收起那副神经兮兮的作派。邓布利多没有回头，他正把手里最后一件折叠起来的衣服展开，套在衣架上。  
“当然，”他说，衣架的铁钩碰在木杠上发出一声闷响，“我还能在哪？”  
“你会留下来？”格林德沃双手背后站着，右手五指摊开掐住左手的手腕。  
“我们说好的。”邓布利多轻描淡写；但就算衣服都已挂好他也没有回头，而是一再捋顺不能更加平整的衬衫和围巾。  
中年教师的红发重新蓄起来，在小阿不思的看护下已经能够挽成拇指大小的发辫，两鬓则被修理得整齐。  
格林德沃上前，虎口分别掐握住邓布利多的两条大臂确认似的捏了捏。红发人微微垂下头，双手交叉搭上手臂处的鹰爪；而鹰爪松了劲儿，轻柔地顺着小臂滑动，在身前人的腹前停下，把他环抱到怀里。格林德沃让自己地身体完全贴上邓布利多的脊背，只中间隔了一件碍事的浴袍；鼻尖和嘴唇摩挲因陌生感而有些逃避的脖颈，额角蹭乱了潮湿的红发，沾湿了金发；格林德沃腾出一只手按住邓布利多的锁骨处，让他的上半身倾倒到自己怀里。掌握主导权的男人去扯依从者的浴袍腰带，却被死死扣住手腕。  
“孩子们……？”邓布利多不看他，但坚决地挤出这句话。  
“They are fine……”上面的手直接压住邓布利多的下巴让人仰头，食指和拇指弓起，威胁地下摁。  
格林德沃挤开邓布利多的双腿，后者只能顺服地松开手，任腰带被拉开，浴袍荡在两边。  
中年教师的性器被握住。格林德沃没做什么缓冲便快速撸动起来。  
格林德沃感觉到身前这人把大部分重量都压在自己肩膀，便发狠把人摁到闭合的那扇柜门上剥下浴袍，掐住他的腰让圆润丰盈的臀部撅起。邓布利多发出声闷哼，一只手臂撑到柜门上。格林德沃转去捉住性器的头冠不轻不重地按压起来。这回邓布利多忍不住张嘴轻吟。  
“喜欢这样？”  
他换了个节奏，用拇指捋动，到马眼处又狠狠按下。邓布利多没几下就被压得腿根发抖，甚至用细微的动作扭着腰胯获取更多快感。他从喉咙深处掏出那种戏剧式的感叹，在格林德沃听来是无言的褒奖。  
这么多年过去，你依然喜欢我对你做这些。  
格林德沃转去揉捏鼓胀的囊袋，邓布利多自己接管了对茎身的刺激。有一次他似乎被揉地太过舒爽，踮起脚趾，脖子也跟着上扬，看上去就像要忍不住攀上高潮，但让他绷着浑身肌肉强压下来，剩下粗重的喘息和颤抖的肩头。  
“That's impressive……”格林德沃趴到他耳边，诱导着，“Go on……”  
他的双手转而去抚摸邓布利多的全身。教师的身体远比他年轻时更加丰满圆滑，带着股肉欲和柔韧的美感。看起来不用担心在性爱时会弄折他的脚腕或腰肢了。  
格林德沃的右手最终重新回到对方的性器，不打算让邓布利多继续表演和自我满足下去。他需要一头筋疲力尽的猎物，这样才能认真疼爱他而不遭到多于的反抗。他捉住虚握性器轻拂着的手，扣紧五指大力撸动起来。红发男人的喘息陡然拔高成叫声，没几下便发出风箱吸气似的声音。被两人来回磨弄的阴茎射出一股不少的白浊，邓布利多则在射精后还前后摆动几下腰胯延长着让他飘飘然的余韵。  
他的脸颊侧贴在柜门上，露出的单眼里满是高潮后的餍足；嘴唇微张，半遮掩湿润的红舌。格林德沃扯过他的头发狠狠吻上去，忽略了蹭在门板上的一抹暧昧的涎水。

3  
邓布利多被掐住腰抱起来。格林德沃在侵略性的亲吻间还转了一圈，双双摔到床上，还幅度不小地弹跳一下。  
中年教师险些被口水呛到，扭过脸咳嗽了两声。窒息、眩晕和刚刚的高潮弄得他泪眼模糊。被水光扭曲的卧室情境里，窗帘系在窗边，外面还是阿尔卑斯山的午后清凉景色。  
他的脸很快被扳正，而格林德沃的上衣已不见踪影。至于他的下半身，棕色的紧身裤已经撑出一个显赫的形状，正往邓布利多的肚脐上贴。  
“等、等一下。”红发人缩紧双腿，抱住自己的肩膀，声音逐渐减弱下去，“行李箱外层，避孕套……”  
他完全是凭记忆挑的尺寸。  
这些年来绝对禁欲简直是不可能的事情，尤其出于他曾与一个技术高超花样繁多又乐于探索的伴侣纠缠不清数年。可他不想要别人，挨不过的时候就自己解决。  
这次贸然的重续感情让他有些害怕。瞧啊，他甚至还主动买了避孕套……  
格林德沃提起他的膝窝，在臀肉上拍了一掌才意犹未尽地去翻角落里的行李箱。那个涂了暧昧粉色外装的盒子有些被挤扁了，但这不妨碍格林德沃打趣。  
“果味儿？草莓？你确定？”  
我已经多少年没买过这种东西了，邓布利多略有些恼怒地想。他用肘部撑起上半身，严肃的看着那位蹲在地上的，马上要来操他的中年人。  
“好吧，都听你的。”  
格林德沃见他不回答，起身拉开裤链，一步步踩掉长裤。重新坐到床边，没有底裤包裹的粗大性器在所有者的注视下精神得很。他随手撸了两把，去拆安全套的盒子。  
“但我得说，你尺寸买小了。”  
格林德沃用有些嘲讽的语气自说自话。他的双眼向下看，将避孕套一点点套上自己的玩意，用指尖拨开绷紧的褶皱。他不急不火地做完这一切，抬头看向缩在床头已经面红耳赤的邓布利多。  
“还是说，那个尺寸的东西已经够你吃的了？”  
画面的情色气味加上草莓果香简直要爆棚，但邓布利多竟然没办法将眼神移开。他的喉结滚动一下，一向清明的大脑此时混沌一片。他看也不看随手向脑海这个破布袋里伸手抓出一个关键词——跑。  
然后他腾地翻身往床边窜，却被格林德沃眼疾手快捉住脚腕一把拖到身边。金发男人利索地站上床，俯身掐住红发人的大腿根部把他的腰身拽起来，私密处被掰开，里面早已存在的水光和轻微红肿一览无余。  
“你碰过了。”  
格林德沃用了肯定的语气，嘴角浮出得逞的微笑。  
“什么时候做的？”他看着身下人腰肢腾空只有肩背着力的艰苦样子，继续用语言为难他，“回答问题，我放你下来。”  
邓布利多只觉得腰椎要被拉开，喉咙也窝折着呼吸困难；而他完全不知道该怎样用力才能稳住身体。  
“刚刚洗澡的时候……”  
他最终回答。格林德沃嗤笑一声，托着圆润的臀瓣放下他被抬高的下身，但将小腿拉到肩上。  
“用手指就满足了，嗯？”  
他卧趴到床上，胡茬磨上邓布利多柔软的大腿内侧，扎地红发人下意识要蜷缩起来；而格林德沃向前更进一步，推开腿根，拇指向外拉扯小穴旁边的皮肤，让它颤抖着张开，好像牙医对着孩子讲，“张嘴，说'啊——'”。  
邓布利多向后仰起脖子，双手捂住脸，连天花板也被拒在视野外。掌根贴着刚刚特意剃净的下巴，除了觉得下颌光滑以外，还能感觉到格林德沃灵活的舌头正在下面的小嘴前轻戳试探。舌尖探入那个括约肌组成的小环，贴内侧舔转一圈——这样一来格林德沃肯定尝到了润滑液的味道，也是草莓香型。  
那感觉就如一只小虫正在查找合适栖息的小洞，又像啄木鸟用它的长喙探寻深处是否藏了东西——听起来像一场酷刑，事实上也是如此。格林德沃捅入两根食指，将后穴左右拉开成一个名副其实的孔洞；他亲吻一下褶皱，舌头更深地插进去，骚动内壁。  
邓布利多觉得身体要从那一点撕开了。他下意识抬起腰，收紧着后穴想将异物排挤出去。但这个动作在有力的指节下起不到任何效果，格林德沃轻笑一声收回舌头，将嘴唇贴过去，从会阴湿吻到尾椎。  
“我不想等了。”  
金发的男人直起上身，将眼前的碎发抓到脑后；他向前爬，一只手将邓布利多的一侧膝盖拉开。直到火热的茎头贴上被玩弄过的穴口时，男人停下了移动。此时他的鼻梁正对着身下那人的脸颊，带着水光的薄唇碰上邓布利多的耳垂。格林德沃微微顶动腰胯，让紧张的小穴嘬吃马眼。  
“你会同意的，对么？”  
邓布利多听到他的话深吸入一口气，双眼缓缓闭合。这是他预料到的，也是他想要做的事情。男人抬起腿主动夹住格林德沃的腰，坠下身体，将那根粗长性器的头冠吞进去一些。  
“I come for this.”  
话一出口，邓布利多就做好了被一记钉穿身体的心理准备。不想格林德沃缩了缩脖子，用一种考量的眼神看着这头扬言要献身的鹿——刚刚的得意已经散尽。红发人见状，勾过身上那位的后颈抬头与他接吻；可上方的蓝色眸子仍是一副观察审视的样子。  
“不行了？”邓布利多退开一下，皱起眉头。  
“怎么会。”格林德沃有些心不在焉。托着邓布利多的后脑勺一下下亲吻红发人的脸颊耳鬓，“我怎么觉得，你目的不纯……阿不思？”  
“目的不纯？”邓布利多脑子一转，放下难得的讨好姿态，抱着格林德沃的脖子向上抽身，让那根硬挺的性器离自己远点，“是，没错。小报记者让我打听你那活儿有多大，附赠照片价钱翻倍。”  
“做梦。”  
格林德沃捏住邓布利多偏开的下巴，恢复了刚刚的凶狠气势，张嘴在人肩颈处咬上几口，留下亮晶晶的水痕。  
“你说，都听我的，”谎称被派来打探情报的教师捉住摇滚明星的头发，把他拉起来，“操我，就现在。”  
格林德沃眯起眼睛，像只准备攻击的大猫一样拱起腰背，只是前爪握住了伴侣的腰侧而非踩实地面。  
“你会哭着求我停下来。”  
他宣告道。随后邓布利多觉得那根肉棒再次顶到身下，没做任何缓冲整根撞了进去。这次他真的被彻底打开了。撕裂般的钝痛让他要紧牙关而非喊叫出声，身上的罪魁祸首却被紧窄的小穴握得舒爽，痴迷地亲吻邓布利多的脸颊作为宣泄。  
阴囊紧贴在穴口，而格林德沃还是一副往里撞的姿态，仿佛非要把卵丸也塞进去。邓布利多死死抱住身上人的脖颈，指肚在对方汗湿的肩背打滑。这根性器比红发人印象中的要粗硬多了，手指的扩张程度根本不够。  
可他刚刚在洗澡时可不单单在扩张。浴室里泛着潮气的浴巾冒着引诱他沉沦的香水味。虽然气息单薄，但邓布利多认得出来那是格林德沃的香水。金发的男人借着朋友的身份骗拥抱和面颊吻，而邓布利多无法否认对方的这份不讲理让他十分着迷。只有在格林德沃以分别为由偷偷环抱他的腰肢时，红发人才会放开些拘束贪恋昔日伴侣传递来的温度和味道。格林德沃也不点破他，但会借着怀中这人不做反抗躺在肩窝里的时候用鼻梁磨蹭他露出来的颈侧。至少有一次，邓布利多原本是送客，却仿佛下一秒二人就会开始扒衣服就地办事儿。  
这些浅尝辄止的铺垫最终勾起了中年教师封闭很久的感情——那些身体上的情动。于是他在机场的便利店里半遮着脸买下了避孕套和润滑液；当他独处在前男友的浴室里时又忍不住分开双腿将手指捅入后穴抽插。花洒喷出的温水让浴室里气氛氤氲暧昧，邓布利多甚至期望屋主人能推门进来，毫不犹豫地用他的阴茎填满自己。  
而现在，那根物什正他身体里缓慢地抽动。金发人很快就找到了前列腺的位置。挺弄的频率不快，但都细细地碾过那点。这是手指带不来的绵长快感。他张开嘴，逾越的轻叹从嘴里流出。格林德沃低头去咬他的脖子，身下逐渐加快抽送。  
红发人被顶地向后仰起脖颈，轻吟被撞碎成一段段的感叹。就在他觉得自己这副许久不曾经历性事的敏感身体要攀上高潮的时候，格林德沃又放缓了速度，整根撤出再一寸寸推回去。  
“你光自己爽了。”格林德沃在他耳边抱怨，“还是说你已经忘光了？”  
他说着，一掌掴在教师圆润的臀峰上。声音不知道该说是清脆还是余音绕梁，总之成功激起了邓布利多的羞耻心，脖子和耳廓变得更红了，人却只是半张着嘴，完全不知道该说什么。  
“我……”  
直白点理解，他的床上技术被前男友讽刺了。  
“好好夹紧。”  
格林德沃抬高身下人的双腿，搭在自己肩上，重新开始了高频率的顶弄。  
邓布利多觉得自己真像一艘遇了滔天巨浪的小船；船员在颠簸中无法站稳，却还有一个声音在喊“你怎么他妈不掌舵？”——粗茎又一次顶进来时，后穴学着绞紧。  
格林德沃一下被握地停了下来，趴在邓布利多胸口打了个激灵，气息蓦然变得粗重，就像喝了高度数的白酒被辣了嗓子。  
可转眼间他就恢复了姿态，一阵快速地抽插全冲着敏感点戳去。早就被折磨得七荤八素的邓布利多几乎是被抛到空中，尖叫都是在那之后才发出来的。内壁跳动着吃紧阴茎，他的指甲则在格林德沃身后留下抓痕。浑身肌肉绷紧了几秒，随后便松懈下来，只剩下呼吸造成的剧烈起伏和一阵阵无法控制的痉挛接管身体。  
但格林德沃没打算放过他，依然碾着那一点反复摩擦。邓布利多颓然转动小臂去拉那人的手腕，张口想要阻拦却只能发出一声声暧昧的呻吟。  
没多久他便又一次达到高潮，腰背不可控地随格林德沃的抽弄上下挺动。憋在金发男人喉咙深处的喘息终于被掏出来，显然他终于射出来，距离用精液射满邓布利多的后穴只有一层避孕套的距离。他把逐渐疲软下来的阴茎撤出，摘下套子直接扔到地上，随即拥住失而复得的恋人躺倒，一言不发。  
本想离席去冲个澡的红发男人刹住了这个想法，抚着格林德沃环在他腰上的手，用哄婴孩睡觉的频率轻轻拍打。

4  
格林德沃醒来的时候觉得心都凉了。他怀里的人哪去了？  
另一只枕头上还残存着发香。金发的男人极不情愿地蹭过去枕着，又难耐地深嗅了一口。  
他的阿不思又跑了，一刻没看住就没影了。  
格林德沃抓抓自己的金发——原本披肩的头发为了拍mv剪短，现在充其量只能罩住耳垂——不，邓布利多不会为这个嫌弃他的。  
那为什么要走？难道他不觉得和恋人从同一张床上醒来，或者说，等着身旁的恋人从睡梦中清醒是一件十分幸福惬意的事情吗？！  
格林德沃抓住枕头的边角，压下脸咬住枕套，发狠地左右撕扯两下。  
吼。我差点忘了一点，男人愤愤地想。兴许邓布利多还没想着要谈恋爱呢。床上那句“I come for this”真的险些让格林德沃失去兴致。还有，他该为自己的前男友（看起来）这么多年里没要过其他人而高兴吗？这个红发的小妖精在床上可没以前热情，是对这档事生疏了还是从心里对他格林德沃感到抵触？  
他起身坐到床边，双手抱住后脑勺。  
难道这个生活过于平淡的中年教师真的是另有所图？——拜托，别自作多情了，现实生活又不是谍战片！  
摇滚明星唰地起身，双手后拉伸了个懒腰。而在他转身去搜寻能穿的衣物时，一件叠好的浴衣正好躺在床头。他伸手将这叠素白的布料拎起来，转眼它们就随地心引力展开成完整的形状。  
衣服还透着潮气，在逐渐黯淡下来的房间里显出一种淡灰色。但那并不全是死气沉沉的灰色——格林德沃注意到走廊的灯亮着，贝壳色的光线从门缝里透出来。  
嘿，你在这里兀自伤感什么呢，盖勒特.格林德沃？  
中年男人把邓布利多的浴衣披在身上，拉开门走了出去。

5  
休假中的教师也是刚刚起来。他明白自己留下来直到格林德沃起来肯定更能讨对方欢心——况且他这次来不就是为了让这位老相好开心吗？——但他就是无法说服自己这样做。于是邓布利多找来一个比较符合身份的借口——我得去看看两个孩子们怎么样。  
他不讲礼貌地把所有房门开了一遍，不但没看到那两只乱飞的花鸳鸯，连鸟窝都没找到。这个事实立刻让中年人警惕起来。不过他冷静地站到孩子们的角度上想了想，二人难得的同居假期肯定不希望被两个家长处处盯着。想到这里，教师揉了揉太阳穴。自己竟然也到被两个孩子嫌弃的年龄了。  
楼梯处传来的响动，邓布利多耳后的皮肤难耐地紧张起来，像是要模仿猫耳朵一样左右转转表达好奇心。他此时穿着自己带来的丝绸睡袍。原本松开的腰带被他抓起来，神经质地系紧。  
走步的声音逐渐清晰，但在一段距离之外停了下来。  
邓布利多面前是厨房的窗景：阿尔卑斯山脉挡住了日落，只有一角红色绘在这幅四比三画作的左上角，眼瞅着正被逐渐涌上来的黑夜一寸寸吞没。而在格林德沃眼里，画布更大，作品的内容也不局限于印象派的风景。他随时可以走进这幕真实的画作里去，一眠不醒。  
爱人静立在窗前，夕阳给他的红发涂上一层香槟色的高光；使得他本来就有的赤红发丝更加灵动，简直要燃烧起来。  
当天边最后一丝温暖被盖住，火焰终究熄灭了。  
但随着开关被摁响的咔嗒声，厨房重新亮堂起来。  
“你醒了。”邓布利多回过头，看向站在不远处的金发男人。他的头发还乱蓬蓬的，显然在睡榻上辗转反侧了好一会儿。  
“下午好，阿尔。”男人说，一步步挪过来。  
“下午好，盖勒特。”  
“你在干什么呢？”格林德沃走到灶台前，发现邓布利多面前只有一只空水壶，“想喝茶了？”  
“我忘记带了。”邓布利多尴尬地笑笑，“也不知道在哪能买。”  
金发的男人闻言犹豫了一下，似乎没听出红发人话中发出的一起去购物的邀请。他蹲下身打开一扇脚柜，拿出个金属盒子推到桌上。邓布利多当然认得这个东西，盒子上的标志来自他最喜欢的茶叶品牌。  
“你……”  
“我记得你以前爱喝这个。”格林德沃继续从那个神奇的柜子里掏东西，“但我没找到那个牌子的方糖……”——一只红色盒子被拿出来——“就随便买了一个，你要是喝不惯”——一只精巧的圆瓶子站到桌上——“我还买了蜂蜜。”  
邓布利多看着这三样东西被推到桌上，格林德沃的蓝眼睛刚刚好从柜门后面露出来，像是眼巴巴地等待着自己的反应——而面对这只蹲在门后的金毛家伙，邓布利多当真不知道该露出什么样的表情，只是有些惊呆地将茶叶盒拿起来，掩饰尴尬一般看起上面的文字。  
余光中，那留着半长金发的男人站起身——红发的这位几乎要忘记二人之间还有几英寸的身高差呢。金发人绕开柜门走过来——他真的很高，简直能在最靠前的那缕红发上投下一抹阴影。  
呼吸搅动的气流轻轻喷在邓布利多的颧骨上。金发男人试探着略微抬起一只手，搂住他的腰。  
“你让我想起园丁鸟。”教师发言的声音干涩喑哑。  
“用闪亮的东西吸引来雌鸟？”格林德沃用一只手裹上邓布利多的颈侧，“倒很像我做的事。”  
邓布利多放下手里的茶盒，额头贴上对方的眼角，“交配完再把她们赶走也是？”  
格林德沃的嘴角抽动了一下，收紧的肌肉正碰上邓布利多的脸颊。  
“你心里有答案，阿尔。”金发人霸道地掰过他的肩膀，正面抱住他的腰背，“那时候是你离开了我。”  
“是你把我撇开。”  
红发人本想一把将人推开，却被紧紧锁住腰，只能将脊背后拉开来。  
“这看起来成立么，文学家？”格林德沃的一只手揽住他的肩膀，把人狠狠压到怀里，贴在他耳边，“而且我要提醒你，你接受我的求婚了。”  
“我！”红发人摁住他逐渐收紧的手臂，“我那是怕你下不来台！”  
格林德沃缩回脖子，俯视邓布利多已经憋得发红的双颊。  
“我爱你。”说完他响亮地亲了一口怀里人的额头。  
这回轮到邓布利多觉得自己是被拍鼻尖的犬类了。他僵在那里，觉得自己的每根头发都竖了起来——还在脸颊发出的高温下开始打卷。  
“我爱你。”男人又说了一次，亲在邓布利多的眉心。  
“我…！”面红耳赤的这位嘴张到一半，便被修长的食指压住嘴唇，隔着手指又亲一下。  
“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”  
格林德沃不断重复着，一边将密密麻麻的吻贴到邓布利多已经不能更加滚烫的面颊上，直到后者想到应对方法，扭开脑袋去躲避雨点般的亲吻；但如此一来，格林德沃又去吻他的脖子。然后他像一只大型动物似的用脸颊去拱蹭对方的胸口。红发人眼看就要站不稳，但腰被一双鹰爪似的手死死掐住，强迫衣衫松散的下身紧贴着面前的男人。  
金发的脑袋探到他的胸前，又吐露一句“我爱你”后开始嘬吮男人胸前的红樱。邓布利多失态地轻叫一声向后跌去，但被提着腰推到身后的桌上。格林德沃抬起头，坏笑着重新与身下的人鼻尖相抵。  
“我爱你，”他说，然后捧起那张红润的脸接吻，含糊不清地继续讲话，“而且你爱我——因此就算你把一次次把我踢开，我也不会松手的——噢，我们刚刚还做爱来着。你没有把我踢开。”  
格林德沃说完就要加深这个吻，却被邓布利多咬了舌头。  
“那我现在就走。”  
红发男人有些气冲头顶，这匹种马，怎么又硬了？  
“那我就把你逮回来，锁到床上。”格林德沃把邓布利多拱起来的肩膀摁到桌上，腰身挤开他的双腿，“一边操你一边写歌——我的缪斯，我的爱人——我要你一边用后面吃我的阴茎一边唱歌。”  
“这只会让我更想逃走。”邓布利多愤愤地踩一脚格林德沃的屁股。  
“你别惦记那些，”被暗骂做种马的男人将手滑下去，摸到身下人的底裤，“只想我就好…”  
就在邓布利多的手掌和格林德沃的手腕较劲的时候，一阵不和谐之音响起——红发人那从中午开始就粟米未进的肚子咕噜起来。格林德沃立马停手了。  
一阵尴尬的沉默后，还是脸皮厚的那个先开口：“……你中午没吃饭？”  
基本生理需求被遗忘了许久的那位干脆冷下脸：“英航的东西……不吃也罢。”  
格林德沃的眉头几乎要皱得立体起来。最终他还是按耐下性子退后一步，十分体贴地把桌子上的男人拽起来。  
“我知道一家意大利菜，你会喜欢的。”他靠坐在桌沿上，顺手拍了一把邓布利多的屁股，“去换衣服。我请客。”  
大难不死的红发教师赶紧拢好睡袍，回头看向意犹未尽的摇滚歌手。  
“那你……”  
他意有所指地扫了眼格林德沃腿间的暗金色耻毛和硬挺的性器。而后者的眼神立刻亮起来，活像看到激光笔的猫。  
“我去换衣服。”邓布利多打断他。  
希望这家餐厅真如他所说的那么好——在格林德沃一声不满的低吼中，邓布利多快速离开了厨房。


End file.
